tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kalevi Vanhanen I
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he is an extra character. , Kittilä, Lapland, |blood status = Pure-Blood |Age = |marital = Married |alias = * Kal (nickname) * Kali (nickname) * Levi (nickname) * Terroristic Tyrant (according to ) * Paragon of Finland (hypothetically suggested by , taken on as truth by Florian Lennox) * Grandpa (by his nieces and nephews) * Gramps (by his nieces and nephews) * Patriarch |Title = * * * Päällikkö (Taikuri-Neuvottelu, 1930-1941) * (Leader of the Finnish wizarding world, 1941-1980) * (ETP, Former leader of the Finnish wizarding world, 1980 onward) * Alpertti Mitali Rohkeutta (Civilian Grade, for activist work and work to apprehend ) * Order of Merlin (First class, posthumously, for work during the , formerly held an honorary one due to work against ) * (1980 onward, "as a hobby") |Signature = |Died = ; ??, (aged 88) |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6′5″ |hair = * Brown (originally) * Grey (by 1980) * Bubblegum blue (when trying out a product) |eyes = Heterochromia; left eye icy blue, right eye walnut brown |skin = Light |family = * Nocona Vanhanen (né Toledo) (husband) * Suvi Vanhanen (daughter) * Ruuben Linna (son-in-law) * Henrikki Vanhanen (father) † * Gertraud Vanhanen (née Weigand) (mother) † * Anna-Liisa Karppinen (née Vanhanen) (younger sister) † * Kalle Karppinen (brother-in-law) † * Armas Karppinen (nephew) * Zilla Karppinen (née Bretz) (niece-in-law) † * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (nephew) * George Weasley (nephew-in-law) * Silja Karppinen (niece) † * Valpuri Hawthorn (née Karppinen) (niece) * Rigel Hawthorn (nephew-in-law) * Harri Karppinen (nephew) * Hildegarde Karppinen (née Alscher) (niece-in-law) * Jyrki Vanhanen II (younger brother) † * Fränze Hertz (née Vanhanen) (younger sister) † * Pankraz Hertz (brother-in-law) † * Bastian Hertz (nephew) * Maggie Hertz (née MacEntire) (niece-in-law) * Frieda Hertz (great niece) * Lars Hertz (great nephew) * Katinka Hertz (great niece) * Alasdair Hertz (great nephew) * Rainer Hertz (great nephew) * Thorsten Hertz (nephew) * Valeria Hertz (niece-in-law) * Elke Rosier (née Hertz) (great niece) † * Felix Rosier (great nephew-in-law) † * Ciarán Rosier (great great nephew) * Beata Hertz (great niece) * Lari Vanhanen (younger brother) * Mélisande Vanhanen (née Gérard) (sister-in-law) * Karoliina Soranzo (née Vanhanen) (niece) * Narciso Soranzo (nephew-in-law) * Alpertti Vanhanen III (nephew) * Dael Vanhanen (née Meijer) (niece-in-law) * Kalevi Vanhanen II (nephew) * Markku Vanhanen (paternal uncle) † * Lahja Vanhanen (née Eberhardt) (paternal aunt-by-marriage) † * Walden Macnair (paternal cousin-in-law) † * Heleena Macnair (née Vanhanen) (paternal cousin) † * Jasper Macnair (paternal cousin, once removed) † * Oscar Macnair (paternal cousin, once removed) * Alpertti Vanhanen II (paternal grandfather) * Anja Vanhanen (née Takala) (paternal grandmother) * Heleena Vanhanen I (ancestor) † * Alpertti Vanhanen I (ancestor) † * Jyrki Vanhanen I (ancestor) † * Vanhanen Family (paternal family) * Weigand Family (maternal family) * Takala Family (paternal family) |Animagus = Finnish Blue |Boggart = |jukebox = The King Will Come (Wishbone Ash) |Wand = Aspen, 14½", Wyvern hartstring and , an extremely powerful one, ice cold to the touch initially it has the tendency to feel extremely hot to most unaccustomed users with complex or prolonged spell-work. Light in colour it has a mahogany handle inlaid with mother of pearl and quartz. It's extremely good in duels, having a lot of power in it due to the rare fact it has a duel core and being made of Aspen wood helps. |Patronus = Finnish Blue |House = Hveðrungr Hus |Loyalty = * Durmstrang Institute ** Hveðrungr Hus ** Hveðrungr Hus Quidditch Team (Seeker) ** Durmstrang Duelling Club (member) ** Durmstrang Debate Club (member) ** Förvaltningsstyrelsen * Muggle-Born Network * * Finnish Ministry of Magic (leader, formerly) ** Taikuri-Neuvottelu (formerly) * Vanhanen Taikasauva Myymälä (wand shop) * Vanhanen Family (paternal family) * Hertz Family (paternal family, Bastian's side) |job = * Päällikkö of the Taikuri-Neuvottelu (Chair of the Finnish eqivilent of the , formerly 1930-1941) * (Leader of the Finnish wizarding world, 1941-1980) * Institution Förvaltare (Durmstrang Institute Trustee, dismissed) * (1980 onward, supposedly a "hobby") * Author (non-fiction) |hideg = -}} Kalevi "Kal" Alpertti Vanhanen, , , , ( - ) was a Finnish pure-blood wizard born in Kittilä, Lapland to Henrikki and Gertraud Vanhanen (née Weigand). He had five younger siblings, Fränze, Jyrki, Lari and Anna-Liisa, all but one of which predeceased him. He's also the husband of Nocona Vanhanen (né Toledo). Kalevi was, and to a large extent still is, somewhat of a Finnish legend and national treasure, due to his spectacular and lengthy political and activist career with regard to anti-blood purity and gay rights, as well as his active role in the fight against . He was later noted for his active contribution and sacrifice in the fight against , despite his being 88 at the time. He attended between the years and , and he was sorted into Hveðrungr Hus. By all accounts he was an incredibly bright and talented student, though from day one he was noted to have a "rebellious" streak. Having an apparent complete disregard for the rules, especially those he found unjust. He excelled in , , , and . He also excelled at organising protests against the anti muggle-born rules at Durmstrang, which would be foreshadowing for what Kal was going to do in the future. Notably he disrupted the popular Woðanaz vs Hveðrungr Quidditch match of 1926 to protest the, at the time, only rule at the school. He was survived by his husband Nocona Vanhanen, as well as several children: Suvi, tba. Kalevi is a member of the Vanhanen Family and the Weigand Family. Biography Early Life Durmstrang Years Early Years Beginning of Activism Duelling Prowess Later Years Clashing With Henrikki Disrupting the Hveðrungr vs Woðanaz Game of 1926 Travels Around the World America & Canada Brazil & Argentina Egypt & Abydos Meeting Nocona East Asia Return to Finland Political Career Rise to Power in Taikuri-Neuvottelu Rising Tensions in Europe Rise of Gellert Grindlewald Finnish Gay Marriage Legalised Becoming Leader of Taikuri-Neuvottelu Campaigning to End the Laki Muukalainen The Laki Muukalainen was an anti muggle-born and muggle law that attempted to hide itself by making the marriage of people who went to "different schools". Campaigning Against Anti Muggle-Born and Anti Muggle Laws Aiding Efforts Against Grindlewald Election to the Position of Taika-Presidentti End of the Laki Muukalainen Marrying Nocona Defeat of Grindlewald Presidency Post Grindlewald Mid-Presidency Rising Pure-Blood Supremacist Anger Defeat and Death of Jyrki Vanhanen II Estrangement from Gertraud Death of Gertraud Vanhanen First Wizarding War Aiding Efforts Against Voldemort From Afar Death of Henrikki Vanhanen Stepping Down in 1980 Retirement Election of Pietari Pekkanen Taking Up Wandlore as a Hobby Opening Vanhanen Taikasauva Myymälä Death of Anna-Liisa Karppinen Ministry Inaction & Railing Against Kalle Karppinen Second Wizarding War Aiding Lasse Karppinen With Saving Family Dismissal from Förvaltningsstyrelsen Muggle-Born Network Work Battle of Liliput Death ''Post Mortem'' & Legacy Sensing the opportunity for another lucrative cash grab via badmouthing another hero, published a highly libellous book on Kalevi's life and career under the title of "Kalevi Vanhanen: Paragon of Finland or Terroristic Tyrant?", which heavily attempted to paint him as the later. Rita's book was filled with provable historical inaccuracies. It delighted in casting his activist work as terrorist in nature, or at least arguing that his work inspired ''others to engage in terrorism, when Kalevi actively spoke out against that kind of approach heavily. One of its grossest chapters heavily downplayed the motivations behind the coup instigated by Jyrki Vanhanen II. Portraying Jyrki as the sweet younger brother, who ''dared to have a different perspective, and characterising Kalevi as having heartlessly killed his own brother to desperately cling to power. However, it had been Jyrki who initiated the duel, and he who had intentionally duelled to kill (the plan having been to assassinate the president, after all); and the attempted coup's intention had been to pick up Grindlewald's mantle. Florian Lennox wrote an accurate biography for him, which took on Rita's hypothetical "Paragon of Finland" characterisation as fact in the final words, though mainly told his life story neutrally. Etymology Trivia References Category:Weigand Family Category:Vanhanen Family Category:Taika-presidentti Category:Magical Leaders Category:Vanhanen Taikasauva Myymälä Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Order Member Category:Alpertti Mitali Rohkeutta Category:Hveðrungr Hus Category:Hveðrungr Quidditch Team Category:Hveðrungr Alumni Category:Finnish Ministry of Magic Category:Taikuri-Neuvottelu Category:Former Taika-presidentti Category:Durmstrang Institution Förvaltare Category:Durmstrang Förvaltningsstyrelsen Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Seeker Category:Seekers Category:Quidditch Players Category:Quidditch Captain Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Takala Family Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Wandmaker Category:Päällikkö of the Taikuri-Neuvottelu Category:Päällikkö Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Wand Winners Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Ruuben Linna fan Category:Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi Fan Category:Second Wizarding War Casualties Category:Blasting Curse Victims Category:Killing Curse Victims Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:Cruciatus Curse Victims Category:Kalle's Curse Victims Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Members Category:Durmstrang Duelling Club Category:Dark Force Defence League Category:Heterochromia Category:Blood Traitors Category:Authors Category:Non-Fiction Authors Category:Finnish Speakers Category:German Speakers Category:English Speakers Category:Swedish Speakers